The present invention relates to golf balls and more particularly to a specific arrangement of dimples on a golf ball.
It is well-known that for any given selected number of dimples on a golf ball, it is desirable that the area of the surface of the golf ball covered by the dimples be a maximum in order to provide the best flight characteristics for the ball. Moreover, U.S.G.A. rules of golf require that the ball be designed and manufactured to perform in general as if it were aerodynamically symmetrical. A dimpled golf ball may be geometrically symmetrical and not aerodynamically symmetrical. An example of a golf ball which is both geometrically symmetrical and aerodynamically symmetrical is a smooth sphere. As is well known, this ball is not capable of providing the necessary performance required in present day golf.
While a great deal of the surface of the ball may be covered with dimples if the dimples are quite small, it has been found that this imparts some undesirable characteristics to the ball. At the same time, when larger diameter dimples are used and all of the dimples are the same size, there is a considerable surface of the ball remaining after the dimples are arranged on the surface.